Concrete Angel
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Sakura starts in a new school. With the new friends she's be making they don't know about her unlimited secret. Can she trust her new friends enough to tell them and trust them with her secret? Can somone help her open up again?
1. Facial Soul

**Concrete Angel**

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Naruto or the song Concrete Angel (which is sung by Martina McBride). The only thing I take pride in is the plot line that I made up.

**Summary:**

Sakura starts in a new school. With the new friends she's been making they don't know about her unlimited secret. Can she trust her new friends enough to tell them and trust them with her secret? Can someone help her open up again?

**Warning: Rape, beating scenes in this chapter. If you don't like then skip it to the end.**

**Chapter One: Facial Soul**

Sakura wanted to cry out in pain as he started to punch and kick her anywhere where the body was showing. She tried crying out for help; but every time she did no sound would come out. Sakura knew at once that no one was coming to help her; to_save_her from this terrible fate. Sakura always asked herself if fate was just cruel to her. Sakura blamed herself for her father's abuse when it came to drinking. Ever since her mother passed away he would drink night after night. Even though Sakura tried to keep the house-hold up and running like when her mother was there, it was like anything she did wasn't good enough for him.

The light which was sneaking in through the top of the closed curtains was beginning to fade into darkness. Sakura wished the curtains would be opened, that light would once again fill her darkened home. But the curtains always remained closed to the on-lookers outside. Sakura figured it was so her father could do whatever he pleased without having to worry about being stopped. The only thing Sakura was glad for was that her face was not a target to his beatings. She figured he would only beat in places where skin did not show, if he harmed her face or anywhere else that showed skin, she wouldn't be able to work the four part time jobs, or go to school.

People would ask questions and report it, which is what her father didn't want. School was hard to do full time, the three jobs she did were Mondays and Wednesdays. She worked in a clothing store, which was good to her because she always needed new clothes due to the fact that her other ones were always torn during the beatings. Tuesdays and Thursdays it was the Under Water Museum, which helped calm her nerves. Even though she had to stand from five till nine, being the mascot, some days hurt more than others when the children all come up and touched her, doing the usual custom. It always depended on how much damage her father placed upon her.

Fridays were more difficult; she worked from three till eleven at night at the movie theatre. She used to escape there whenever she could, just to not be near here. She even escaped to a small book store near her home; even if she started at eight and ended at four.

But tonight he quit his job. He was now in the middle of telling Sakura to get another job, a job that pays more money then what she was making now. He didn't however expect that her next job she was going to get was from the experience she was about to go through. And that her next job would be a secret too horrible to share with her friends. She wanted it to be the weekend.

The weekend she always went to the movies and pretty much stayed there the whole day, even if it meant watching the same movie over and over. But no matter how long she stayed out, he was always there, always waiting; tonight was one of those nights, which would change her life completely.

She came home from the movies; she decided to wear a skirt showing her legs and figure off. Her knees weren't as badly bruised and could easily pass them off as accidents. Her father then came home and told her to get a job, that it was his job to make sure she stayed out of trouble. He then began beating her. Sakura covered her face and took a blow to her arms. She fell exposing the tips of her cherry panties. Feasting his eyes on her body he began to grab her forcibly and held her on the ground. He smacked her hard in the face and punched her, causing her to black out, which was a terrible mistake.

When she awoke she found herself tied onto the bed of her fathers' room. Her legs were tied open and her arms together tied on the bed's headboard. She didn't realize however that her skin was exposed. She was shocked and humiliated, as her perfect form was released for him to see. What had she missed? She jumped when her father came in the room. He was also naked, with his penis exposed and hard. He had a bowl of fruit in one hand, the other hand consisted of whip cream, condoms, and more things Sakura couldn't make out.

"You tell anyone what is about to happen, and you'll be dead… just like your mother." He said darkly which caused her eyes to open wide with fear.

"Dad… don't do this… I'm your daughter." Sakura pleaded.

"Daughter? HA!" He sneered. "I don't have a daughter. You're mother cheated on me, and then had you. You're no more than mine then your mother is to this bowl." Sakura didn't care that what he last said made no sense. What was worse is what she found out. He walked to the bed and sat down.

The bed shook which made her come out of the trance of not having a real father, but someone who just cared for her. She looked up at him and tried covering her body, but she was tied so tightly, she couldn't even move. She watched as he reached under the bed and grabbed what appeared to be a box. There were all sorts of things in the box she saw as he took one item out at a time. The first one was purple dildo. The other one was a pink vibrator. And thirdly was another vibrator but this one was smaller.

"I'm only sixteen… you don't want to this." Sakura said, trembling as to what was coming. She now had a clear picture of what he was gonna do. And she was more than fear-filled towards it.

"Yes, I do. I'm horny. And you're mother is no longer here, so I might as well have my fun with you, you won't tell. I know you won't," He said as he turned the vibrator on and pressed it against her clit. She gasped at the sudden coldness, and pleasure. She didn't want to give in but her body told her otherwise. It felt so pleasurable but horrible at the same time. And she felt her body wanting more.

The next thing he did was put the vibrator into her vagina. At first it hurt but then it stopped hurting as he placed the smaller one on her clit. She was in complete bliss that it felt good, but in complete shock that it was the man who raised her doing it. She felt angry that she couldn't stand up for herself. She looked up at him and saw his face in complete desire for more. He was trance-fixed on the way her vagina had taken to these instruments.

"Let me go… stop it… please!" Sakura said. He however ignored her cries and when she sounded again he took both instruments out and off of her and walked out of the room. She was glad that it was over and he had left but she was once again in fear as he came back in this time with a tie and a sock.

He rolled the sock up and grabbed her mouth. She tried bringing her head away but he was too strong and in the end the sock was in her mouth with the tie wrapped around it and her head. She was scared and the fear was getting worse; for he had left again and this time came back in with her sleeping mask. She had three and all three were in his hands and soon on her eyes.

She felt the fear throughout her body. She once again heard the vibrator turn on and once again felt it on her clit. She then felt coldness as he placed an ice cube in her vagina. She was chilled and felt useless at her body screamed for more. She felt sickened knowing her body liked this, yet her mind didn't. And now she couldn't speak or do anything. She felt his fingers slid into her and swirl the water around in her vagina, and felt the now warm water drip and spill out of her and onto the bed.

He removed the vibrator and began putting pieces of fruit on her clit; and as he sucked off and chewed each one he gently sucked on her and nibbled too. He had placed something squishy in her vagina and she guessed it was a banana only half peeled because the skin touched her body. When was done he placed a wet runny substance all around her body. Her body screamed out in pleasure and she even felt her vagina throbbing for more. Suddenly she felt the banana slide out, and something hard go in. It was his penis, she moaned in pain, yet in pleasure. He throbbed in and out of her until he finally released. She felt liquid spill from her body.

"Bloody virgins," He said. "When this is done, clean up your mess." He stated as he looked at the blood slightly pouring from inside her.

"_When this done, I'm out of here!"_Sakura thought. But it wasn't done. She heard him get up and in half an hour later heard banging. After an hour she felt herself being untied.

"Try moving," he said, pressing something sharp onto her nipple. "And I'll do something even worse." Fearing the knife she did as was told. He guided her over and felt herself getting tied once again. This time though she was lifted into the air. Her feet were hanging off the ground. Next it was her feet.

Each were getting tied up; first the left a few feet apart, then the right, another few feet apart. She could tell her stomach was facing the ground. She then felt another sensation; his fingers once again slid into her as he moved it everywhere. Then she felt a vibrator going into her anus. Then he clipped a vibrator to her clit; she could tell it was small but powerful. She felt her body scream out to him telling him to enter her, but in her mind she wanted to die. He thrust himself into her and she felt as if she was flying. Flying in the air and being pleasured at the same time. When he once again finished -though this time it took longer- it kept going and going, until she finally passed out.

When Sakura awoke she was lying on the floor naked. She was no longer tied but her eyes were still covered. She took each one off and sat up. The alarm clock was flashing three-fifteen in the morning. She quietly got up and looked over to his sleeping form. He must have thrust into her a lot to knock him out this early. Normally he didn't go to bed till five in the morning. She looked at the knife on the floor and grabbed it, standing up. Her knees were shaking, and her body hurt. She had blood on her knees and yet still she couldn't cry. She walked over to his naked sleeping form and held the knife to his throat; wanting nothing more than to kill him. Instead she saw his wallet and put down the knife by the pillow and grabbed his wallet. She only took out the money and his credit cards. Then she stumbled out of his room and into her own. She didn't pack much; just her clothing and things to wash her with. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, wetting it, hoping that the sound of tap water didn't wake him. She cleaned her body from the belly down, on both sides.

And then she dressed herself in the jeans and sweater she had brought out, both black. She went back into her room and grabbed everything she could carry. She then sneaked into her mother's old sewing room and went to the shelf that was locked behind a glass door. She knew the code and opened it, taking out her mother's golden necklace of a heart. And without a word she grabbed her suitcase and left the house. This time it would be for good. She walked down the street and opened the heart of the necklace.

A picture of her mother on one side and her on the other. This was hers. Sakura's mother left it for her in her will. She never wanted to wear it in fear that her so-called father would tear it off during one of his beating. Now she was free to wear it. And now she was free of him. But after this she didn't think she would be able to trust another man as long as she lived.

Not once did she look back. And all she knew was that now, she had no idea what she was going to do. She'd thought first that she would take out all the money on the credit cards and then cut them up. Then she would take a flight, in disguise and move out of this city. She never wanted to see this place, her friends, and mostly _him, _for as long as she lived. She however knew that even though she was free she still had no idea where she'll end up.

AN-Ok well there is my first chapter. It gets darker from here on. Maybe I'll light it up in the end or maybe I'll kill her off; who knows what will happen. Comments are always welcomed. And thanks to Alie for editing the first Chapter.

Jess


	2. Lonely Soul

Concrete Angel

A/N- To my fans again, there is no excuse for the long wait with chapter two. But I didn't feel like typing it. But here is chapters two, please enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named Chibi Star Vampire for beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter two: Lonely Soul

Sakura stepped into the long line at the bank; she saw man looking at her. She looks at him and tries to smile at him. Sakura soon hears a voice calling to her that she can be helped. Walking up to the person, she notices that it is a young woman around the age between twenty-three to mid thirties.

Placing the cards on the counter, she then smiles again and takes out her I.D. to show her and the note from her father. (That she wrote herself).

"Hi, I'm here to close my accounts and take money out. And then after that, I would like to get my father's money also. We are moving to a city that doesn't have this bank in it. He said to take out fifteen thousand." Sakura said to the woman.

"Yes, we can do that and thank you for coming to our bank outlet." She replied back to Sakura and went into the accounts on Sakura's bank card first after she got all the currency in the first three accounts. She places it all in two briefcase/duffle bags. Next she got on her father's account and places it in two other briefcase/duffle bags and handed it over to Sakura along with the receipts.

Sakura signed the two papers and nodded to the lady behind the desk; walking out of the bank, Sakura looks at the time. _Shit_, was the first thing that came into her mind when she realized that by now her father was up and pissed that she wasn't there. Sighing to herself, she walks to the mall with all six bags that she had somehow carried eighteen blocks from her house.

When she got to the mall, she walks in and went right to the hair salon to get a new hair style and color. Seeing one to her left, Sakura walks over to it and walks straight in. The lady at the counter smiled down at her.

"Hello, May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, do you have any appoints that are open now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we do. What would you like done?" she asked.

"New hair color with highlights and a short hair cut." Sakura said.

"Okay." She replied as she walked to the back and told the other lady that was there.

Then the two ladies walked back to the front. The first lady went behind the counter while the other lady went to Sakura.

"I heard you are getting a new color and highlights with a haircut." The second lady said.

"Yes please." Sakura replied back at the lady as she followed her to the back.

"Okay, what color would you like to be?" She asked.

"Midnight black with cherry pink highlights." Sakura said to the lady.

"Alright." She said as she walked over to the coloured dyes and began mixing the two or three together. She then walks back and starts placing it in Sakura's hair.

Two and a half hours went by and Sakura's hair was done from the coloring to the highlights and to the hair cut; she was done and out of there.

"For the hair coloring is $100, Highlights is $88 and then the hair cut is $25. Your total comes to $213. Please and thank you." The first lady said.

Sakura gave her $220 dollars to her and got back seven dollars. "Thank you." Sakura replied as she walks out the door and into the mall again. Now how is she going to get out of the city? By now her father should be up and about looking for her. Thinking about it, she had her driving license for about two years but never had enough money to buy a car.

So Sakura now had a game plan to get a second-hand used car and now, walking out of the mall building, she went to the closet car shop. But it wasn't used; but she did have her father's Master Card and Visa Card too and both were ready to be used.

Looking around to the cars, Sakura found one that she likes and walked to a sale's man and told him what car she would want and ask how long it would take that car to get it out. Within moments, the papers were signed and the car was paid with her father's cards.

Sakura was now in her Ford car and driving down the sides of the roads and out of the city limits and out of her father's life. She hoped that he would stay like that. Now all she had to do was found a new city far away from him and then a rent home or something and go to school again. And now she needed a new last name; because she knew that he would find her if she kept 'Haruno'. Thinking of last names, a light came to her mind and she said out loud "Kasuki, Mom's last name before she became a Haruno." Now to get the changes made to her I.D. card and Birth card.

Sakura took the 32 highway down to Falcor City that was three miles away from her old city and _HIM_. She began listening to music and starts to sing out loud to the lyrics. Her favourite songs came on as she placed her CD in the CD place. As she turns up the volume, her song came on and with perfect harmony, she sang the song.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Taking a drink from the water, she brought along, her next song came on.

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

I want to die!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

As Sakura stopped with this song, her face had tear streaks from the song. It always made her cry but that's how she feels. With one more song Sakura sang it with perfect harmony.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

Sakura looked out to the light sky and wished that things could be better than it is right now. Looking back to the road, Sakura saw the sign to Falcor City; it was just two more hours away. She prayed that her father wasn't after her right now; but she doubted it; he would be coming after her.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So it took so long for chapter two. The three songs were Evanescence with My Immortal, Tourniquet, and Going Under were the songs that Sakura listened to and sang too. Next Chapter should be done soon and posted too.


	3. Get Away

Concrete Angel

A/N- Hello there again, here is the third chapter for you to read and review. Thank you to my beta reader named Chibi Star Vamp for beta reading this story and chapter. This is a treat for you fans. But no more until the four from the first author's note is done.

Back to the Past - 5 left

Vampire Slayer-6 left

From weak to strong- 12 left

Guardian Mates 20 left

Recap

_She prayed that her father wasn't after her right now, but she doubt it, he would be coming after her._

Chapter Three: Get Away

Sakura drove and drove until she stops for the night at a hotel; Sakura had driven many hours without sleep. She went into the hotel office and asked for a night and with a fake note from her father as she paid for a room for the night.

Sakura turned and picked up her bags then she heard the man at the desk. "Poor girl." Sakura turned around to see her name and picture were plaster all over the news when she turned around from the desk. She almost moaned as she smiles at the man and nodded her head at him.

"That's sad," She tells him as she walked away from the front desk and went towards her room for the night.

...

He woke up late in the day; his head was pounding and his eyes were under focus; he sat still for five minutes. The man stood up and walked out his room and into his bathroom that came off from the master room. He took his shower; washing himself from his night. When he heard nothing in the house, his eyes went narrow with rage, as he got out from his showers in his bath suit. He walked out of his room and into his daughter's room to see it was empty of her clothes and other things like her mother's 10k gold heart shaped necklace and more items.

He glared at this scene as he took off into the front the house and saw nothing was here; as he then yelled out loud, he knew his neighbors were at work so he stormed back into his room and looked at his wallet to see his Master Cards, Visa Card and his Bank Card were missing too. That was when he screamed, "SAKURA, YOU FUCKING LITTLE CUNT BITCH!" then he went to the phone and called 911.

"911 please state your emergency." males voices out.

"Yes, my daughter has been kidnapped or ran away." he says to him.

"Sir, the police is on their way to you as we speak," the male said. "Stay with me until they get to you."

He got on his boxers then his pants and soon his shirt when the door bell rung out loud. He headed towards the door and then he opened the door to see two male police men standing before him and he clicks on the phone.

"My daughter, Sakura Haruno is missing," he tells them as he went into a description of his daughter; then he gave them a picture of Sakura and tells them about her hobbies and friends.

'Thank you for your time sir, we will look for her now, please make sure you follow the rules and let us look for your daughter," one police officer recalls to him.

He nodded his head at them as he thinks,_"I don't think so."_

The police officers left the house as they went towards the headquarters. He went back into the house and made no calls yet. He would now wait until Sakura uses one of the cards.

...

Sakura laid in the bed sleeping into the night as her mind went into plans to make sure she would be safe from her father and anyone else. She hadn't even called her work places about her quitting since she wasn't working at either one of longer than nine months, she could quit at anytime.

Sakura dreamt about her mother being still alive and that made her smile. Sakura remembered it was just over eleven months ago, that her mother died. Keyoishi; was her mother's name she was killed in a driving accident with a drunk driver. Sakura was within the car as they were hit by her.

Keyoishi took the hit right on her left side as it left her in critical condition while Sakura only suffered some mild bruising, and a broken arm and a sprain ankle as she tried to get her mother out from the car. Her mother died as she moved her right side just a bit; Sakura knew her father blamed her about it, as he told her many times when he beaten her up.

Hours passed by as dawn was now approaching; the sunlight came into the room and woke Sakura up with the light. Sakura got up and went into the shower as she washed herself and she felt her bruises slowly healing. Washing her hair with shampoo and then conditioner, Sakura took her time as she just stood in the shower letting the water race down her naked body.

Sakura gently placed one leg on the tub and started to shave her leg one by one with cherry shaving cream. After fifteen minutes, Sakura took a large tower placing it around her naked body.

Sakura got dressed into nice black pants with a white three inches in the arm and a large hoodie that was red. Then she packed her bags together again and took off out of the room with the towels she took with her.

Sakura gave back the key card to the female in front as she smiled and left the hotel and back into her car. Sakura listened to the radio about her kidnapped or run away from her father. Sakura made a stop at the local fast food place to get some food.

After some minutes, Sakura went on driving until she saw a sign that said, "Konoha 500km". She decided that would be far enough for now. Sakura was on her way to become happy within her life. She placed into the CD slot hole a CD of Cascada.

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

Call me obsessed  
Call me insane  
Something is creeping through my veins  
My eyes cannot see  
What's underneath  
I can't stop and you can't stop me

I'm gonna get this fire started  
Impossible for you to breath  
The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)  
Cause I'm burning up

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania

I must confess  
A thousand degrees  
Bring out the beast inside of me  
Don't be afraid  
Go into the place  
It's gonna melt your fears away

I'm gonna get this fire started  
Impossible for you to breath  
The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)  
And I'm burning up

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania  
Ow ow owww

(Don't you see me burning up)

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

(Heat it, heat it up up)

Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania  
Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania

Soon as the fire is running wild  
I will surrender to Fahrenheit  
And I don't want to apologize  
It's getting hot and I'm burning up

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

(Heat it, heat it up up)

Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Pyromania  
Ah ah ah ow  
Pyromania  
Pyromania ow  
Ow ow owww

Sakura sang the whole song with perfect harmony as she pick out a different song from this mix CD.

What is my destination?  
Spinning so fast I can't slow down  
I lose my head when you're around, yeah

Don't tell me to run away from this  
Cause you've got the love I can't resist  
How can I breathe?  
How should I feel?  
Holding me back

Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Makes me want to be somebody I'm not  
Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Take your chance boy, ready or not

Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Makes me want to be somebody I'm not  
Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Take your chance boy ready, ready or not

Take your chance boy, ready or not

Longing for inspiration  
Somehow you turn me inside out  
I need an explanation now, right now

Don't tell me to run away from this  
Cause you've got the love I can't resist  
How can I breathe?  
How should I feel?  
Holding me back

Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Makes me want to be somebody I'm not  
Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Take your chance boy, ready or not

Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Makes me want to be somebody I'm not  
Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Take your chance boy ready, ready or not

Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Makes me want to be somebody I'm not  
Everytime you do, what you do, what you do to me

Take your chance boy ready, ready or not

A/N- Here is the end of chapter three. I know grand chapter is it. The songs that i used are from Cascada Pyromania and Ready or Not.


	4. Renting a Place

Concrete Angel

A/N- Hey there again, here is the fourth chapter for you to read and review. Thank you to my beta reader named Chibi Star Vamp for beta reading this story and chapter. Note I will be using Canada dollars.

Chapter four: Renting a Place

Sakura drove onwards around a large city named Konoha while the sun was coming up. Sakura thought this would be good and it was very far from her father and his ways. That was when a song came on that she sung to with very perfect harmony.

Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

_[Chorus]_  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

_[Chorus]_

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)

_[Bridge]_  
If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do

_[Chorus X2]_

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

Sakura drove and drove in a lot of neighbourhoods trying to find a house to own/or rent; that was until she saw a sign that said, "Rent to Own" place. Sakura also saw a number on it; she dialed the number.

"Hello," a female's voice rang out.

"Hi, I'm outside the rent to own house; I like to see the inside please." Sakura says.

"Sure, I can be there within a few moments to show you the house." The lady says to her.

"Thank you." Sakura utters out as she heard the dial tone.

Sakura looked at the house to see the house was two levels; with a one car garage in front and small yard with a few trees. She also saw the house was light blue with a brown roof and some flowers that were red, yellow, blue, pink and purple in a small front yard garden. The neighbourhood looked alright it wasn't in a bad area or rich area either.

Within the next ten minutes, a small green lime car came up to the house and stops; she saw a lady getting out of her car. As Sakura stepped out of her car, she smiles at the lady.

"Hi." Sakura said.

"Hi, you must be the one that called me." She recalls.

Sakura nods her head and says, "Hello, my name is Sakura Kasuki."

"Hello Sakura, I'm Rei Kino, you may call me Rei," Rei says. "Would you like to see the house on the inside?"

"Yes please," Sakura replies.

Rei took out her keys to the house as they walked over to the door and Rei unlocks it. Rei turns the doorknob and lets Sakura walk in first, and then Rei comes in after her.

Sakura saw a closet at the doorway with a half wall with a middle big living room or sitting room. Sakura saw two steps from the living room as she walks into the kitchen area with all the applicants like the oven, stove, microwave and the refrigerator. Sakura smiles at this, she knew that most other places didn't have this in them.

Then she saw a back door with a pouch and small backyard too. She turned to see a washroom and then the stairs that also led to the front with a small landing in the middle and towards the upper stairs.

"Like what you see so far?" Rei asks.

"Yes, I do so far." Sakura tells her while she walked up the stairs with Rei following her. Sakura could see that there were six doors on the top. She went into the first room to see it was big in the length wise. Then she saw a bathroom connecting to this room. Then she walks into the bathroom to see a tub and a shower with another door at the side, she opened it up and walks out. She smiles at this and then she went on to see the rest of the doors to see that they were three more rooms and one more bathroom. Then she turned to Rei.

"How much?" Sakura asks.

Rei smiles, "The rent is 1,100 per month, but to own it is 26,400. But you also can pay that in payments too."

Sakura thought about it for a few moments. "I will take it; but I will own it as I will do payments on it."

Rei nodded her head at her then they walked back down stairs and outside once again. Sakura went into her car and took out her purse with her ID. She walks over to Rei again, as she listened to the papers and asks questions about the house too.

"So your payments would be?" Rei asks after Sakura had signed the papers.

"I can give you about six thousand now, then I'll go find a job and pay off the rest with that." Sakura replies.

Rei nods her head as she watches Sakura walk back to her car, and go into the trunk, Sakura walks back with lots of cash. Sakura then hands it over to her as Rei counts the money.

"Thank you for doing business with you," Rei tells her as she places the money in her purse.

"Rei, can you tell me where the nearest furniture store is? "Sakura questions her.

"Sure, its Konoha building store and is about ten blocks away from here," Rei tells her.

"Thanks and that is where all the shops are too?" Sakura asks.

"Yes," Rei tells her. "Well I need to get going now." she said as she handed Sakura the keys and the garage door opener.

"Thanks," Sakura tells her as she smiles at her.

Rei nods her head as she got into her car and drove off. Sakura smiles at the house as she went back inside with her bags. Sakura then took out her sketch book and starting making a life size map of the house; drawing the doors and where the windows and the air vents. She smiles at the life size drawing she did in the living room and the kitchen. Then she went up the stairs and into each and every room to do a life size drawing of it.

Then she went back down the stairs and went to see the basement that she hadn't seen with Rei; walking down the steps she saw it was a big basement. Sakura also saw four doors in the basement. She went to one and opened it up to see it was the laundry room with laundry machines. Drawing the room again, she turned the page and went into the next door to see it was a spare bedroom, drawing it again. She then went into bathroom and then onto the next two that were a bedroom and another bathroom.

Sakura walked back upstairs and walks out the door and into her car. Sakura starts it and drives off and drives for ten blocks and she sees a mall on the right side and on her left side was smaller stores with hiring signs on them as she smiles. Then she saw a great place; Konoha Furniture Store at the end of the street. She turns left and finds a parking spot. Sakura parks and gets out of her car, picking up her purse with over six thousand in cash and walks towards the store.

The first was to get a bed and dresser in her room, and a table and crouch. Sakura walks into the store and saw a flyer with sales on them. She takes the flyer and went through the whole flyer within few seconds to see lot of the items she needs were on sale.

Sakura went into the bed section first as she saw a few that she likes as she looks at her drawings and then to the sale tag and read how much it is and the size. The bed was a double with a head board that had a craved dragon on it. Sakura wrote down the number on it and walked over to the table section to see a table that was only two hundred dollars with six chairs with no extra cost. She wrote the number code to her page as she then went into the couch section.

Sakura saw some black and brown crouches until she saw a dark blue with a love seat and two chairs. She went onto her drawings of her living room from the basement and the main floor one as was it would fit in both of them. Sakura read the sale tag to see this set can be in black, red, beige, and green. Sakura wrote the code down when a sale person came up to her.

"Madam, may I help you?" the sale's man asks.

Sakura turns around and sees a man middle aged with a bread. "Yes, you can help me"

The man smiles at her, and asks, "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to order these pieces, couch set, table set, bed set; 2233889, 6645532, 0976238 are the numbers to them." Sakura told him.

"I can get the papers, is that all?" He asks.

"No, I will be looking at a long table, TV and TV set too." Sakura tells him.

"Well, when you are done, please came and find me. My name is Shin." Shin says.

Sakura nods her head as she went into the longer table section and looked around to see a large table that was only one hundred and fifty dollars. Writing down the code, then she moved into the electronic area to see a TV and TV set. Sakura saw a male with bright red hair with black around his eyes.

Sakura saw a TV that she would like in the main living room, so she wrote down the number code on her page and then went along to find a smaller TV for her room, as the red hair male was walking towards her.

"May I help you?' He asks.

"No, thank you." Sakura replied as she smiles at him and walks away as she wrote a code on her page as she walked back to see Shin talking to another customer while the red hair male smirks at this and walked over to her again.

"Miss, I see your other sale man is taken by some customers, can I help you?" He asks.

"Yes, please," Sakura says. "Here are the numbers that I want to order for these pieces, couch set, table set, bed set; 2233889, 6645532, 0976238 are the numbers to them. Then this long table, 7766889, TV set, 9911247, TV, 8769432 and this TV, 1001369 to order as well and be delivered today."

The red hair male nods his head and walks over to his computer and quickly places his name and code in the computer as he went and types up the codes to the computer, prints out the sheet with all the items that she wants.

"How will you be paying?" He asks.

"Cash," Sakura tells him.

He nods his head and looks over the items and then gives the page to Sakura. Sakura nods as she takes out a pen and writes down her new address and post code. Then she took the page and went towards the Customer Service.

Customer Service was full with people at their tills; Sakura waits for a few moments until she was called. Sakura walks up to the person as she handed her the page.

"So you would like it delivered today," She says.

"Yes," Sakura tells her.

"We can deliver today around between the hours of three o'clock to six o'clock. You said you would be paying cash?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm paying cash," Sakura replies to her.

"Miss Kasuki, would you like to pay some now and the rest later, we have a sale that is going on but you don't pay until 32 months from the day you buy." The lady says.

"I like that, so how much is it?" Sakura asks.

"All together is 8,256 dollars." The lady answers.

"I can pay 4,128 dollars now and then the rest later," Sakura said.

The lady nods her head, as she watches Sakura taking out 4200 dollars in cash as she gives the lady the money. Sakura got back 72 dollars back. "So the items would be delivered sometime today between the hours of three to six?"

"Yes," The lady said.

Sakura nods her head at her as she then walks out of the store and towards her car and she gets into the car. It was quick work driving to the Konoha Kart Mart. It was large for people in this middle large city. She moved to parking in a non populated area. Sakura turned down the food aisle's to get the items she needed; cereal, oatmeal and jam, nutella and peanut butter from the aisle she was in.

Off to the next one, she got pasta, sauces, and many more foods from the aisle. Then she went into the clothes area and tried on some pants and shirts; she came out with four new outfits as she placed them in the cart. Sakura moved into the personal hygiene section and got things like shampoo and conditioner; placing the ones she uses the most, and more items that the house needs. Sakura went into the house ware area and got the items she needed in that area.

Sakura went the checkout lines when they were done. She placed all the items down to be rung up. She waits for the girl at the unit who look like she was sixteen or seventeen.

"Madam, that comes to three hundred dollars and fifty eight cents." She said.

Sakura took out her wallet and gave three hundred dollar and fifty eight to the girl with white eyes and pressed the buttons to her till board. Sakura nods her head at her as she then walks out of the store and towards her car and she gets into the car.

Sakura heads back towards her new house, as she went down the road and into her garage door. She parks and walked into the house with hands full of bags. Sakura places all the food into the refrigerator and then moves around the house placing the items she brought in them.

Two hours later, Sakura heard someone at the door knocking. Sakura went and opened the door as she saw an ebony haired male and a chocolate haired male standing outside her home.

"Miss Kasuki," one smoothly says to her.

"Yes," Sakura replies.

"We are from Konoha Furniture Store," another one says.

Sakura nods her head at them and watches both males going into the moving truck, each male took a side of the couch and slowly were moving it into the house.

"Miss, where would you like the couch?" the ebony haired male asks.

Sakura answers, "Right at the end by the large window."

The guys move the couch onto the right spot as they had this with all the furniture in the living room. Then they went up the stairs with the rest of items. Both guys help setting up the bed, dresser and the TV even though they weren't support to do so.

After that, they got Sakura to sign the papers as they went on with their way. Sakura started to make some supper for herself.

A/N- See ya soon again with chapter 5.


	5. New school and First Day — Part 1

Concrete Angel

A/N- Here is Chapter Five for you fans. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named Chibi Star Vamp for doing this chapter for me.

Chapter Five: New school and First Day — Part 1

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Sakura's slender hand went towards the alarm clock, pressing the off button, before she stretches out her arms and legs. She took off the blankets to her new bed as she stretches standing up. Sakura then walks over to her bathroom and starts the water. She gets into the shower and washing her body with her new body wash of cherry smell, and then she washes her hair.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura stepped back into her room and went into her closet and got out black pants to cover the bruises that her father gave her just three days go. For her top, she picked out a long sleeved blue shirt with a black vest on.

She took her grey and white side bag and placed in all her school supplies — binder, pens, a calculator and blank books to write in — along with a book to read when she gets bored.

Lastly, after the book, she placed in her file from her last school, which she took without permission. She went out of her room and looked around to smile at the small house. She would need to found a job— or maybe two jobs, to pay it all off.

Sakura ate breakfast and placed her dishes into the sink and couldn't help but to think about her mother; boy did she miss her so much.

While she started to walk out the door, she walked into her garage. Sakura started her car and drove to Konoha High School. Once there, she parked in the student parking lot, then she got out and took her bag to see an overly large building with small buildings attached to the larger building.

Sakura sighed at this and went towards the building; she looked across the street and across towards the other side. She made her way towards the front doors and opened them to see many students laughing, giggling around with friends.

All Sakura wanted to do was to get the main office and get her transcripts signed and placed into a folder. She saw the sign that said _Main Office_ with an arrow pointing to the right side. She made her way towards it and opened the door. She walked into a clean and tidy office with a large desk at the front.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The lady in front asked.

"Kasuki Sakura." Sakura said to the lady.

"Oh, you must be new.I need you to sign this and get your parents to sign this." She told Sakura.

"Sorry, but my parents are dead. I live on my own. So I can sign both." Sakura told her without any question to be asked. Sakura filled out the form and then signed it. She gave it back to the lady and her transcripts.

The lady took it and filled it out online. Then she stated, "Please go over there." Sakura walked over to the white wall. Soon her picture was taken in order to make her student ID.

Once after it was within her hand, she walked out of the office and towards the locker-lined walls. She looked on a paper given to her and read that her locker was fifty-five, her lucky number.

Sakura moved from the wall, walked, and read the lockers'

numbers slowly coming towards fifty-five. She read her locker combination and opened it up. She placed her bag and looked at the first class on her schedule.

She sighed at this as she went turned left and went up the stairs towards her first class that was science. Sakura got to the door and stopped, she composed herself, and then knocked on the door. Her face was impassive as a white-haired man opened the door and commenced staring at her.

"Are you Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, and you are?" He asked back. Sakura smiled at him and stated," Kasuki Sakura."

"Miss Kasuki, please come in." He told her as he led her into the classroom. Sakura almost gasped to see the two guys that helped her into her home. She didn't notice that Kakashi looked at her with a different eye.

"Class, this is our new student. Please make her feel welcome." Kakashi uttered.

"My name is Kasuki Sakura, I'm sixteen and I just moved here from Suna. My interests are my own, my likes and dislikes are bountiful. I don't like many people and I'm not going to be your friend. I'm going to get through this hell hole and get the hell out. Don't bother trying to talk to me because this is the first and last time I will address any of you." Her emerald eyes were cold, her face stoic.

This drew the attention of the young men that had helped her at her home yesterday.

"Well, Miss Kasuki, please…" He looked around to find a seat.

"Hinata." The female with white eyes nodded her head and placed her hand up. "Miss. Kasuki you're…" Sakura didn't need Kakashi to tell her where her seat was, she could see Hinata herself.

Sakura went to sit down, took out her notebook and listened to the teacher talking about loads of items that were boring her.

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata uttered. She looked at the female beside her. She noticed something off about her, it was like.

The bell went off cutting Hinata from her thoughts. "Sakura... Do you know where you are going?"

Sakura looked at Hinata and sighed." No."

"Hello again, Sakura." The deep voice came out. Sakura looked to see the two that had helped her moved her furniture into her house.

Sakura nodded her head again and looked at Hinata as she held out her timetable. "Come on." Hinata said as Sakura followed her, away from the boys.

"Man, I wish your cousin was back to strutting again." Sakura heard one say. Sakura looked at Hinata who blushed and whispered, "It's all thanks to Naruto-kun."

Sakura didn't ask or say anything to this as she just wanted this day to end.

"So, it says next is art. I have drama." Hinata told her.

"So, why are you being so nice?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smirked within her mind as her thoughts went on.

"You're new here." Hinata helped her to the art class, and then left Sakura at the door. Sakura walked into the room and looked around to find a seat near the window. Sakura walked over there and sat down. She noticed the easel had a full pad of paper.

Sakura started doodling with her black chalk. She drew a portrait of her mother smiling at her as angel wings were drawn with a halo. Soon the teacher came in and told the class that they were going to draw for a competition and the winner was to get thousand dollars.

Sakura smirked as she started to use water paints and started to draw a difficult painting. It was a fantasy type painting with many colors.

"Haa, you must be my new student." She said when she walked over.

"Hai. My name is Kasuki Sakura." Sakura said as she continued to paint.

"Very nice, I'm Kurenai." Kurenai uttered.

Sakura just nodded her head at her as she placed her paint onto a different area as she was now finished it. The paint was of a scene with two angels within the heavens flying. It was a very detailed painting.

Sakura took another paper and started to do a sketch with a grey and black chalk. Slowly the bell went off as Sakura placed her other drawing within a folder and went back to her seat. She picked up her bags and walked out the door to see Hinata waiting for her.

"Have fun?" She asked. Sakura smiled at her as she stated, "Art is my favorite class.

"So, why did you say what you did in your first class?" Hinata asked as she looked at Sakura from the corner of her white eyes.

Sakura looked at the ground first then uttered, "I really didn't want any more people to get close to me, and that I wasn't going to make any friends."

A/N- What is going on with Sakura now? First she was hell-bent on not making friends and now she is talking to Hinata. What will happen next?


	6. New school and First Day — Part 2

Concrete Angel

A/N- Here is chapter six to this story. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Thanks to my beta reader named Chibi for beta-reading it. Also, Sakura's father has a name now.

Chapter Six: New School and First Day - Part 2

Hinata looked at Sakura while she just nodded at her answer.

"Well, you're stuck with me now." Sakura giggled at her and then remember what that male with the chocolate hair had uttered.

"Hinata, what did that male mean by, he liked you when you were stuttering?" Hinata blush and opened the door towards the locker room, Sakura followed in after her.

"That is my cousin, Neji. The reason why he said that is because I used to stutter a lot, which was before my boyfriend, who you will meet later, named Naruto had helped me. He gave me confidence when I didn't have any," Hinata told Sakura. "However, once in a while I do still stutter."

Sakura just nodded her head at Hinata as she dressed herself in red tops and black bottoms. "I will take the pants for now, and the long-sleeved shirt too." Hinata nodded her head as she got out the pants and a long-sleeved shirt for Sakura. Hinata then handed the items to her.

After Hinata turned and went to her locker, she undressed and took out her black gym shorts and her gym t-shirt. Sakura looked around to see no one around he. She slowly took off her long shirt first as she placed the long-sleeved shirt on, not even realizing that Hinata had come around the other side to see old bruises that were still fading

. …..Hinata…

Hinata was soon done with hers; she looked to see Sakura not even with her. She didn't want to call her name, so she went around the lockers, and saw that Sakura's back and arms were covered in bruises or small cuts. She placed her arms around herself and remember what her uncle used to do to either Neji, herself, or her younger sister Hanabi. She watched as Sakura took off her pants and saw even more bruises or cuts. Hinata now knew why Sakura didn't want to make friends.

Hinata then left Sakura alone and went back to her locker. She knew if Sakura ever found out that she knew, she would be closed off to Hinata. Hinata wondered who would do that… but she knew it could be any more from her father or mother, to her siblings or other members of the family, or even her friends. She remembered what it felt like when her uncle slapped her or hit her when she was younger. It was Naruto that helped her, maybe she could help Sakura...?

…..Sakura…..

Sakura slowly walked back to Hinata who was waiting for her. "Let's go Sakura." Hinata uttered at her. While the girls walked out of the changing rooms and into the gym, Sakura looked around and noticed the two males that helped her move her items into her home were leaning against the wall.

"Hinata-chan! Over here." Sakura heard as she turned to see a blonde-haired male waving his arms at her new friend. She sighed and followed Hinata towards her boyfriend and waited for gym to start.

"Naruto-kun, this is Sakura-chan." Hinata told him.

Naruto looked at Sakura and nodded his head at her. While he knew something was missing and different about her, he didn't pay much attention to it - writing it off as first day jitters. He noticed Hinata's eye winking at him, and he wondered what it was for.

"Gai!" Sakura heard a yelled from a fellow classmate with the largest eyebrows that she had seen with an equally creepy male hugging him.

Sakura shivered as she stepped closer to the wall, not noticing that right beside her was Sasuke.

"You'll get used to seeing this." Sakura heard a whisper; she turned to see Sasuke looking at them while his eyes looked at her. "I don't think so." Sakura uttered as she closed her eyes to stopping seeing the two males hugging each other.

"My youthful students, today we will be preforming and learning CPR. I will be pairing you up." Gai stated. He heard aw's and whines about not getting Sasuke or Neji, and some others. Within ten minutes, many students were paired up, "Sasuke…" He looked around to see the new girl. "...and Sakura." Sasuke sighed at this and looked at Sakura.

"So, would you want to go first?" Sakura nodded her head as they walked towards a green mat. Sakura laid down still with her eyes closed. Sasuke looked at her and slowly looked around to see if any type of weapon or someone with a weapon was near her or him. He leaned down and shook her, while saying,

"Hello, madam…. Are you okay?" He waited for a few moments and he placed his hands over her chest area before her breasts, and slowly and softly pushed down. He counted into his head and stopped once he reached thirty seconds, then he moved his lips to hers and touched hers lips with his, breathing into her mouth and filling up her lungs.

Sasuke did this for two more turns then Sakura woke up, blushing red. She got up to do her turn, when Sasuke stated, "It's not your turn yet, Gai-sensei calls it." Sakura laid back down as she moved a bit without noticing.

Sasuke moved his hand and accidentally touched her breast; he pulled back as he shot his eyes at her face. Sakura moved back and crossed her arms over her breasts; her eyes cloud over with fear but stopped as she gulped some air.

"Sorry." Sasuke told her as he noticed the flash of fear within her eyes. He didn't move closer to her and she didn't move towards him. Sakura breathed in and out and nodded her head at him while she stood up and looked at Gai-sensei. "Change!" Gai shouted out. The students were either pale or pink in their faces, while Sakura stood up and walked towards the changing rooms, leaving Sasuke there in shock.

After walking into the changeing room, Sakura went towards her clothes and changed from her pants, and long shirt into her black pants and shirt. She placed them into a locker and placed the lock on again. She walked towards the other door and walked out and towards the red doors to get outside. Sakura thought about many things, while she saw the library sign and walked into it. Sakura walked over to the table and sat down, breathing more in and out. She took out her school work and read through her math book and started to do some questions.

Ten minutes later, Sakura closed the book as she wondered in her mind, 'Is father coming to get me?' Or is he happier without her? So many thoughts went into her mind that she couldn't even finish her school work as the bell rung for the day. Sakura drove off and back home where she took the rest of the money and went towards Konoha's royal bank

. She had an appointment to get to; she was going to opened a few accounts (Checking, Savings, and a Tax's Free Savings Account). Sakura drove on and looked at the signs. Once she found the bank, she parked and walked into the bank and went in to talk to the teller.

"Hello, I'm new and I was wondering if Reiko was in; I have appointment with her. "Sakura told him. "Please take a seat." He told Sakura.

Within twenty minutes, Sakura had made a checkings, savings and TFSA account. She stepped outside and walked into her car and drove home. She had only placed seventy-five thousand dollars in and next time, she would place bit by bit into her accounts, so no one could track her down and HE wouldn't find her.

Heiko growled as he stormed out of the bank, with a scowl going over his face. He just found out that the little bitch cunt took most of his money out and made off with it; not to mention, she forged a note saying that they were moving and that he gave HER permission to do so. Man he was mad as hell.

Once he found her, he would be beating the life out of her. That good-for-nothing pink-haired teen, that his late wife had given birth too. He knew that Sakura wasn't his child; I mean pink hair... when his is black and his late wife's was deep red.

The bank called out to its branches and even other banks branches to make sure that anyone that was placing lots of money into an account was checked out very thoroughly by calling the police. Heiko went home and swore about that bitch and all. He took out a bottle of sake and didn't hesitate in getting drunk.

However, while Heiko was doing this, the police was getting no leads on finding Sakura, but somewhere she was out there either in trouble or she was running away from her father. They looked at old records from the car accident and were even looking at her father, as they truly didn't believe his story. Something about him had set them off and they were closely watching him as well as trying to find Sakura.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this story. Until next time. Bye


	7. Three Weeks Later

-Concrete Angel

A/N- Here is chapter seven for you to enjoy it. Thanks to my beta reader named Chibi Star Vamp for doing this story so far. This is also Chibi Star Vamp last chapter, that she could do. I'm will be looking for a new beta reader for the rest of this story.

Chapter Seven: Three Weeks Later

Sakura looked at the clock to see that it was almost time to go home. Since she had been in this school, she had made new friends. First was Hinata and Naruto; Naruto was the goof ball of the group and Sakura can let herself loose around him more, now, than before. After him were Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, and Kiba — she was even warming up to Sasuke.

Now Sakura was wearing a skirt and a tank top as she now had no more bruises from her father and hopefully he would never find her. She shivered at that thought as she looked over the math problem she had.

Bing, Bing, Bing.

Sakura packed her booklet and math book into her bag, then she placed her easer and pencil back into the blue and black case, and then into her bag. She walked towards the door and walked out and went to her locker and placed in her combination. Sakura heard the click and opened the door. She took out all her books and placed it into her bag.

She closed the locker door and walked out of the school, and towards her car. She opened the door and took off her purse and bag; she placed them onto the side seat and got herself ready to drive.

Once Sakura got home, she parked into the garage and got out with her purse and bag. She closed the garage door as she opened the door to the outside. She walked out and up the steps. She placed her key into the doorknob as she unlocked the door, and stepped into her home. She turned and closed the door as she locked it.

Sakura took off her shoes and walked into the living room; the room itself was quite bare still as she only got a few items to be placed in the area. The couch, TV and TV stand were there, but she needed a small short table, with side tables and lamps; then this room would be done. She walked out the entrance cut-out in the wall, and into the kitchen. She placed her purse and bag onto the table and looked at the time.

The clock read 3:36pm, she had enough time to make supper and do some homework before her shift at her new job. Sakura found work at the local aquamarine, only she wasn't within a costume. She was at the front giving out tickets and taking money. This was her first shift at this new job and she hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Sakura decide to make some chicken in basil cream, took out the ingredients to it as she quickly read the directions off from her recipe sheet that was within her recipes drawer. Sakura knew she might need more jobs or a roommate. She would need to think about both of them. Sakura knew she had enough room for two to four roommates, but she was very much a home body, and liked to be alone.

Slowly her food was cooking; Sakura went towards her table and took out her homework. She started out with science, slowly working on it. She was done by the time her food was done with. She put away her science homework and got herself a plate and filled it up with the chicken, carrots and peas that she cooked.

Sakura ate and finished her supper while she had enough left for two lunches and one supper. She made quick work out of her other subjects for homework. Then she looked at the time and walked upstairs and got into her uniform for work.

Sakura combed her hair and placed it into a ponytail, although she placed some makeup on, she was used to placing it on as she used it to cover up the bruises she had. Once she was done, Sakura made her way back down the steps and towards the door. Sakura took her purse and placed a container of grapes and strawberries into it.

She left her house and walked into her car. She placed her hand onto the knob and pushed it opened and she started her car and drove off. She got into the parking lot and took her spot not far enough but not closest to the doors. She got out and locked her door; she made her way towards the doors.

The police were still looking for Haruno Sakura after three weeks; however they got some dirt on Sakura's father. He hadn't work in over seven months since his wife was killed in a car accident, and had unexplained phone calls to whores in downtown area.

They were slowly looking more into the father than looking for the daughter. They also knew he had left the city a few nights ago, but did nothing to stop him.

Sakura sighed as she got into her car, her first shift was done and she was tired. Slowly she drove back home and parked the car into the garage. Sakura got out and locked the door while she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to yawn into it.

Sakura walked towards her front door and looked around before she opened the door. Sakura walked into her room and closed the door, locking it, before taking off her shoes. She then made her way into the kitchen and placed the food container into the sink. She slowly turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs to get into her bed.

Hinata kissed Naruto's lips softly as she moaned when his tongue went over her mouth. She opened her mouth as Naruto's tongue went into hers. Hinata pulled back and sighed and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto… I love you." Hinata whispered out as she leaned into his embrace.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." He replied back as his mouth went on hers again. His hands went around her body and tightened in places as Hinata's body warm up. Her own hands went to his as she stopped Naruto from continuing.

"Naruto….I think Sakura is keeping something from us and I think it has something to do with those cuts and bruises I saw on the first day for school." Hinata recalled.

Naruto nodded his head and replied," I do too, I just hope one day, Sakura could share with us…but...until then I think that we could do is just be there for her."

"Naruto…I love you when you get all smart but why aren't you like this in classes?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged that question off as he didn't even know the answer to it; himself. His lips went on hers again.

Sakura woke up to the sounds of her alarm clock and when she turned to shut it off.

"Hmmm, ow." Sakura muttered under her tired breath, once she had turned, she felt off her bed and lay hard on her side. While her alarm clock was still ringing louder now, she looked up and turned it off and got up off the ground.

She yawned and stretched out her body and walked off towards the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and turned it onto warm hot water, within minutes Sakura was humming to the song that was stuck in her head.

After a while within the shower, Sakura step out and took her pink towers and wrapped one around her hair and then other around her body. She sauntered to the door and into her bedroom and got ready for school. Slowly Sakura blown dried her hair and brush her teeth; she went downstairs and into the kitchen. She quickly made some cereal and had an apple with her meal. She placed her dish and knife into the sink and rinsed them and placed them into the dishwasher.

Sakura went back upstairs and brush her teeth again and placed on her make-up like lip gross and lightly using some eye shadow that was silvery white. Sakura walked back down the stairs and took her book bag and walked out her door. She went into her garage and got into her car and drove off towards school. Sakura parked and looked at her friend standing near the door way. She smiled and got out.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from his spot once his blue eyes had seen her. The others smiled and waved and offered a greeting.

"Sakura-chan, how are you?" Hinata asked.

Since Sakura had been at this city and at this school, Hinata quickly became her best friend. Sakura told Hinata about her parents' death the lie was that her father was also dead, but she stuck to her story about him.

Hinata had come over a lot to help Sakura with painting and moving her items around like her couch. For a small person, Hinata was stronger than what she looked like. They had sleepovers at either's house, along with the other girlfriends too.

"I'm fine. I start my new job tonight." Sakura told her. Only Hinata knew that Sakura had two jobs and was looking for a third part time job. It was Hinata that told her about the Local Aquamarine and about the community center drop in childcare center that needed people.

Hours went by for Sakura within school, until the last bell ranged.

Bing, Bing, Bing.

Sakura looked over her notes from today's last class and nodded her head, while she placed her pen back into her holder and slowly packed her text book and note booklet into her book bag. She looked up to see everyone doing the same or was walking out of the class's rooms doors.

She looked to see Hinata waving bye to her while Sakura knew Hinata had music lessons after school with the rest of the band. It surprised her that Hinata was playing a instrument, and to Sakura's surprise even more, that Hinata was playing the trumpet. One of the loudest instruments that was made in the world.

This made Sakura envies to Hinata was able to do something that Sakura wanted to do herself. She quickly walked out the class rooms door and went towards her locker. Once she step up to it, she did her combination, her lock opened as she opened the door and took out her following text books, placing them into her book bag also.

She closed her door and locked it again as she started to walked away as her eyes followed other students either going home or going to their next lesson or just hanging out with friends. Sakura smiled sadly at her thoughts, she wished she had more time to spend with her new friends but sadly she needed to work again.

Once shed step outside, Sakura walked over towards her car and opened the door, she got into eth car and placed her book bag on the side seat and started the car.

Sakura drove off and out of the parking lot, and towards her home. She turned down streets and got on hers, slowly she made her way into her driveway and opened the garage door with her garage opener. She leisurely drove into the garage and parked her car, she closed the garage door and made her way towards the front door to her house.

She unlocked the door and went into the house. She made her way in, she turned and closed the door thus locking it and then took off her shoes. Sakura placed her shoes to the side and looked around the house as she walked into the kitchen and took out some food to make.

She looked at the clock to see it read three, thirty-six knowing she had time to cook supper and do her homework. She nodded her head and placed the pork shops into the microwave to defrost a bit before cooking them. Sakura walked towards the pantry and opened the door, she bend down and took the potatoes out.

Sakura started to cut them and placed them into the pot. Slowly she placed the pot with hot water onto the stove top and started it, next Sakura made her way towards the table and placed everything on top of it.

She took out her math book and note book as she looked at the pages that she needed to get done. After she had done her math, she pulled out her science homework and started on that. After thirty minutes, Sakura had placed her done work at the side and went towards the oven and check on her food.

Once she had finish her meal, Sakura quickly sat down with a plate as she ate in silence, while she did two more pages of her L.A. reading book. Then she looked at the time and walked upstairs and got into her uniform for work.

Sakura combed her hair and placed it into a ponytail, alone she placed a makeup on. Once she was done, Sakura made her way back the steps and towards the door. Sakura took her purse and placed a container of blueberries.

She left her house and walked into her car. She placed her hand onto the knob and pushed it opened and she started her car and drove off. She got into the parking lot and took her spot not far enough but not closes to the doors. She got out and locked her door; she made her way towards the doors.

Sakura got into her car and drove off towards the community center. Sakura looked out her window and seen the building lit up brightly and had many cars within its parking lot. Sakura drove into the lot and quickly found a parking space and parked. She got out and made her way into the building that was a few feet away from her car.

Sakura looked around and smiled as she made her way towards the drop-in childcare center and punched in the code. She could hear deep sounds within the room even before walking into the room, with thirteen children ranging from ages 2 to 9 year olds. Sakura introduce herself to the three other caregivers, learning each of their names, Kaya was in charge of the babies from two months old to two years old, then there was Reiko; she was in charge of the toddlers from two years old and one month to three in a half year old.

After that Sakura would be in charge for the three in a half years old to the six years old. While Maya; Kaya twin sister was in charge for the seven years old to twelve years old. After making sure that all the three to six years olds where playing good, Sakura got familiar with the center and what it had to offer each child.

Sakura found out that it was actually a daycare as well as a night time babysitting. Three hours later, Sakura walked out of the drop-in childcare center and headed towards the doors. She smiled and stopped when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see the lady that she had the interview with. Her name was Keiko.

"Hello, Miss Kasumi." Keiko uttered.

"Hello, Keiko. Do you need something?" Sakura greeted.

Keiko smiled and nodded her head. "Hai, I do. I just would like to say that you are offered the position here, however it is only on Sundays, from 6am to 2pm. You will be making twenty dollars per hour. Since you also work in the drop-in center, you will be getting two pay checks, as they are under different names."

Sakura smiled and shook hands with Reiko and started walking again.

…..

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. However chapter 8 and 9 will be like this, boring and all.

Sakura has three jobs

Aquamarine

Drop-in childcare center

What could Sakura third job be?


End file.
